


reigisa week prompts

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Reigisa Week, hopefully I dont end up writing surprise porn and the rating can stay at g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled IM STILL CRYING OVER THESE TWO DORKS ITS BEEN A YEAR AND THEY STILL HAVENT KISSED YET MY MOTHER DIDNT WANT THIS FOR ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i - first kiss

Rei expected his first kiss to be beautiful, with a _girl_ , maybe. Nagisa Hazuki was beautiful, but not a girl. Nagisa Hazuki was significantly less beautiful with tears running down his face and words tumbling over his lips in a mess of _'Rei-chan...Rei-chan...'_. 

When he woke up that night, Nagisa lying on a futon next to him, it was to the sound of his name-- and crying; the latter of the two being so characteristically _not_ him.

"Rei-chan...Rei-chan..." He gasped out, and Rei paused. Maybe a nightmare? He moved to sit down next to the blonde, eyes narrowed in confusion and concern.

"Nagisa-kun." He murmured, half-asleep but still fully attentive to the crying boy next to him. He didn't expect lean arms to latch around his neck, fingers curling into his nightshirt. And he was _still_ crying. 

"You'll hate me." And Rei froze.

"...Come again?"

"You'll hate me, Rei-chan--! I'm so scared of losing you...please...no matter what...please don't stop being my friend..."

"Why are you so worried about this all of the sudden?"

"Don't you get it, Rei-chan? I've _always_ been worried. Ever since I met you, ever since you said my name for the first time...I've been worried about that for _so long_ , Rei-chan."

"But _why_? I hope you know as well as anyone that I'm not going to just walk out on you because--" And he was silenced. 

His lips were cold, chapped from being worried between his teeth. Rei felt them against his, like his nerves were hyper-aware of everything Nagisa was doing to him. His hands were rested on Rei's cheeks, pulling him close, and he could feel the desperation and guilt roll off of the blonde in waves. When he pulled away, he looked even worse off than he did before.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...Y-you...Please don't hate me..."

"You didn't give me a chance to return the favor, Nagisa-kun." Sure, his voice shook, faltering over his name, but Rei kept his hopes high. Nagisa's gasp and the widening of his wine-colored eyes were a good enough reaction for Rei.

"Wha--" And, for the second time that night, one of the boys were silenced against another pair of lips.


	2. ii - laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and he falls in love all over again when they wake up

When he awoke, the warmth enveloping him was a stark and insistent reminder of soft panting and gasping, and just remembering it made his heart flutter. A blonde mop of hair was pressed between his shoulder blades, breathing warm air onto his bare skin. Maybe he should have gotten up; tea would have been nice, since it was cold and the back of his throat had a weird, lingering taste to it. The male behind him groaned, wriggling behind him as his arms tightened around him. A leg found its way over both of Rei’s, pulling the taller boy’s back flush to his chest.

"Rei-chan, stop movin’."

A hoarse chuckle left Rei’s lips.

"I’m not going to leave."

"I know…you were thinking about it though."

"Was I?"

"Yes." And he giggled, breath puffing out against Rei’s back.

"Are we becoming Makoto and Haruka-senpai, now?" Another laugh, this one drawn out.

"I hope not! It’d suck to be able to see what you were thinking! Too much work!" He chirped.

"Hm." But Rei provided a chuckle of his own, eyes slipping shut once more.

"Hey, Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?"

"Your moans are super cute." Rei’s mortified groan was enough to send a wave of giggles past Nagisa’s lips.

_God, he was dating a child._


	3. iii - mermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's in deep, and it's almost dangerous  
> the thrill makes him crave it all the more

A boy sits behind a cluster of rocks at the shoreline. The beach is deserted where he is, for anyone out in this weather would have to be crazy. It's perfectly sunny, but the water's cold, certainly not desirable for swimming. The boy doesn't seem to mind. He rests his head in his hands, staring along the long strip of sand. His hair ruffles a bit with each passing breeze. It's calm...he's calm. He'd hardly ever been this close to the sand. Everytime he comes up to the shore, it's a new experience. This is why cold weather is almost preferable. It doesn't take long for him to need to duck, taking care to dip the length of his slender tail into the depths of the water. There's a human nearby. It worries him, but, despite his fears, he's intrigued. The other's had always said to stay away from humans; he didn't really see the harm. They were the same, with the exception of legs where a tail would be on a merperson. The boy watches, interest piqued, head just barely raised over the tops of the rocks. The human doesn't look particularly harmful - quite the opposite, in fact. The human stoops low. Maybe he's collecting shells. The boy himself likes to collect them, since they make nice accesories once attached to seaweed or something stringy that washes up on shore. The human's hair is blue, gorgeous blue like the depths of the sea, and the boy wants to see it up close, touch it. The human's a boy himself, if the curving slope of his nose and sharpened jawline are anything to go by. 

His sisters call him Nagi-chan, and their familiarity is the guidelines he's given when introducing himself. Everyone, and that means _everyone_ , calls him Nagisa. No Hazuki-san, no Hazuki-kun, just Nagisa-kun, Nagisa-chan, and, yes, Nagi-chan. 

When Nagisa had turned twelve, he'd been allowed to go off on his own. Ever since, he'd drifted closer and closer to the shoreline. The thrill of being caught had always made him return.

Now, in front of this gorgeous human, he wonders why he should return.

His hands are big, and so is he. He's tall, Nagisa notices, and his legs are long. Nagisa's short himself, his tail a bit smaller than the average merfolk's. And, dear gods, his smile is wonderful. He picks up a shell, examining it, and his eyes light up when he smiles to himself.

Nagisa may just have a crush.


	4. iv - sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the air is alive
> 
> from a track au I plan on writing but probably wont bc im lazy,,,

Things were supposed to be easy.

People were supposed to come crawling to join the track team, weren't they? Especially with our _material_. Gou says we're nothing short of _flawless_ when it comes to our bodies, but, of course, that's just her and we all know Gou's a bit on the animalistic side. 

Gou's put me on recruitment, and sure, I'll accept any offer, but one of them, at least one of them, _has to be Ryugazaki._

You've seen nice bodies before, and probably good swimming, but Ryugazaki takes the cake here. He's a bit quirky, but who cares when your body's _that_ flawless - in a speedo, no less; I have to focus on something other than Ryugazaki's leg muscles when I watch the swim team, or Gou has to haul me away, and let me tell you, she's gotten wonderful at that. There's something cute about the way he holds himself. _He's_ cute, but telling anyone this information could lead to some questioning, so I've tried my best to keep quiet. Ryugazaki acts pretty haughty and confident - to which has a right, because his diving is _perfect_ \- but I think there's more to him than his little calculations and smart attitude. 

In brief, my first conversation with him resulted in him brushing me off with a, "I've already joined the swim team."

The same thing happened the second time, even after briefing me on the _beauty of swimming versus that of track_ and how _'blindly hurling oneself through the air is simply not beautiful at all!'_. I _tried_ to explain the other _completely beautiful_ events track had to offer, but he wasn't buying it.

The third conversation, however.

I had him.

_"Rei-chan!" He took the train to school, but he also ran the last stretch every day. That was one thing I knew about Ryugazaki Rei-chan._

_"Oh. It's you." He sighed, like I was a burden or something. Which I'm not; I'm plenty friendly and totally not a burden at all._

_"Yeah! Hey!"_

_"What?"_

_"Can I run with you?" It was a brilliant idea, really. He'd see me run, he'd like me, and he'd join the track team._

_But he pulled a Haru-chan._

_"If you can keep up." And then he took off._

_God, this boy was so lucky he had a nice ass._


	5. v - winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting for the first time is nerve-wracking and simply beautiful all in one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spits out toast* LATE

"Mako-chan—" He tugged Makoto's hand, wine-colored eyes watering. "Mako-chan start recording! He could come any second!" The brown-haired boy laughed, smiling softly at the anxious blonde. He took the camera out of the bag and switched it on, a chime signaling the start of a video. Nagisa paced in front of him, hands tucked into his jacket pockets. A park, of all places, a park is where Rei chose to meet him. He'd said an airport was hardly a good meeting location for lovers to unite for the first time, and Nagisa had to agree; it was cold, so it was definitely not as crowded as the airport. He had made sure to pick up Makoto and get to the park with ten minutes to spare, and now, with three minutes until their designated meeting time, Nagisa was growing nervous.

"I can't wait to see how tall he is; he told me he was a whole ten centimeters taller than me! Isn’t that cute? Ahh— I can’t wait to hug him…”

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect—“

A loud shriek cut Makoto’s voice off. 

“Rei-chan!” He ran up to a tall male, lumbering through the snow. Makoto could see tears running down his cheeks when he focused the camera on the now-hugging pair. Nagisa sobbed into Rei’s shoulder, his boyfriend pulled flush against him. “You’re real…” He sobbed, voice muffled in the thick fabric of Rei’s coat. Rei laughed, pressing kisses into his hair.

“I know, I know…It’s crazy.”

“I can’t believe you’re real, oh my god, I mean…I know you were real when we talked, but…you’re here--!!” Nagisa continued weeping into the indigo-haired male’s coat, and it wasn’t until Makoto came closer that he saw the silent trail of tears running down Rei’s cheeks. Rei sniffled, bringing his hands up and tilting Nagisa’s chin to look at him. The blonde quickly got the message, throwing his arms around Rei’s neck and pressing his lips, tearful and a bit sloppy, against his boyfriend’s.

“You’re much shorter than I thought,” Rei soon spoke again, pressing his lips to Nagisa’s forehead.

“Ehhhh?” Nagisa playfully punched Rei’s shoulder. “We’re just meeting and that’s what you have to say to me?” 

“Well…” Rei laughed. “I did bring you something.”

“Huh? Rei-chan, you didn’t have to! What is it?” He blinked imploringly as Rei shifted, picking up a bag Nagisa hadn’t even noticed he’d set down. He dug around in it, then presented Nagisa with a envelope and a large penguin plush.

“You can open the letter when we get to the hotel, but—“

“Rei-chan!!” Nagisa’s voice sobbed, and the taller male was yet again wrapped in a large hug, lips drawn in for another kiss.

They stayed that way for a while, until Nagisa decided it was time to introduce Makoto.

“Rei-chan, this is Tachibana Makoto-chan. Mako-chan, this is Ryugazaki Rei-chan!”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ryugazaki-kun. (“Mako-chan, enough with the formalities!”) Nagisa talks about you a lot. He’s very fond of you.”

“Likewise, Tachibana-kun! (“Not you, too, Rei-chan!”) Nagisa-kun speaks very fondly of you, Nanase-kun, and Matsuoka-kun.” He dipped into a low bow, and Makoto laughed.

“I’m glad. I hope you’ll continue to make each other happy.”

“I promise, Mako-chan!!” Nagisa supplied, throwing an arm around Rei.


	6. vi - desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your heart stops, and from then on you just kinda _know_ you met the right person

“Leave her alone.” A powerful voice thrummed through the air, breaking the laughter of some large males. Definitely, they were taller than the blonde they were ganging up on, and some were definitely stockier and better-muscled than her. The girl clutched a basket of laundry, knuckles white from the strain she was putting into her grip. One of the men turned, eyebrows raised quizzically. He chuckled lowly.

“Hey, guys, look. _Another one._ She’s pretty, too. Are you a dancer, as well? Will you put on a show—“ The taller female furrowed her eyebrows, reaching to her side and pulling out her sword.

“One more word, sir, and I will not hesitate to use this against you. I am part of the Sultan’s patrol group, and I _command_ you leave this girl alone. I cannot allow _scum_ like you roam the streets,” she spat, eyes glinting with a ferocity behind her silver spectacles.

“Hey, lady, we weren’t looking for any trouble…right, boys?” Each head nodded in agreement, and the guard frowned.

“I prefer Miss, or ma'am, if you do insist on giving me such a degrading title. I would hurry along. I’m sure you could get pretty far before the others catch up to you.”

"Yes, of course, ma'am!" That was enough to send their tails between their legs, and they turned, sulking as they hurried off. The guard sighed, sheathing her sword again.

“Are you alright?”

“You were so _brave!_ Oh, my God!” The blonde, clearly hyperactive and oddly unfazed by her harassment, dropped her basket and threw her arms around the taller female. “I could’a beaten them, probably, but I didn’t have to! You’re like…my knight in shining armor!” The violet-eyed girl raised her hand, patting the smaller girl on the shoulder.

“Yes, well, it is my duty to keep civilians safe. I would have had their heads had they done anything further.”

“How sweet!” The comment dusted a soft, rosy hue across the guard’s cheeks. The dancer finally pulled away, eyes twinkling in admiration.

“Well, thank you. I must be off, though. The Sultan will have _my_ head if I am not back by noon.” As she began to head in the opposite direction, she heard a voice calling after her.

“Wait! Hey!” The indigo-haired girl turned, raising an eyebrow and waiting for the blonde to continue.

“What’s your name?” Her wine-colored eyes shone with curiosity. Maybe she was mistaking it for the sunlight; it was _quite_ bright that day, seeming to reflect off the cobblestone streets and golden sands with more vigor than usual. Maybe it was the glare on her glasses. She took them off, careful with the frames as she took a cloth from her satchel, wiping dust from the lenses. When she put them back on, the blonde was still looking at her intently. Had she gotten _closer?_

“It’s…” She huffed, tucking the cloth away. “It’s Rei.”

“Rei?” The dancer grinned. “That’s beautiful. My name’s Nagisa!”

“You’re disrupting my shift.”

“When do you get a break?”

“I come back here at sundown for another patrol. Maybe we can talk then, but becoming acquainted with you could be potentially risky for me. I do wish you good fortune, Nagisa.” Rei then turned, ponytail falling over her back with her movements. Nagisa picked up her laundry basket and huffed, heading back home, feet dancing along the stone road.


	7. vii - freestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a bit unorthodox, but it just seemed _right_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew!!! finally done !!!!  
> drabble from my corpse bride au !!!!  
> this has to be one of my favorite scene uvu (save for the ending scene, that's truly heart-breaking wah i wanted to write something better)  
> its a lot sloppier than my last drabble, as it IS 2:30 am as i type this ahaha  
> i hope you enjoy, and happy late reigisa week!!!

“I wanted to give you this.” Nagisa grinned, tucking his pale blonde hair behind his ear. The blue pallor to his face was a bit unnerving, but Rei didn’t comment on it. He _was_ dead, after all. The smaller man reached down, carefully pulling a box out from under them.

“What’s this?” Rei raised an eyebrow, watching Nagisa curiously.

“A wedding gift, silly!” He set the box into Rei’s lap. The violet-eyed male looked at it curiously.

“You didn’t need to get me anything.” Despite his words, he opened the box, a bit surprised to find it filled with bones. He picked one up, inspecting it. “Um, thank you..? It’s lovely-“ He paused, gasping and shoving the top back on the box when the pieces inside began to rattle. Nagisa grinned in delight, but Rei set the box on the ground, eyes wide as he watched it shake and roll. Finally, it stopped, and Rei sighed in relief. His breath caught again, suspended in stale air when the top poked open and he heard a faint _’meow’._

“Ah--?” He leaned down, removing the lid once more to find the skeleton of a cat looking up at him, head cocked daintily to the side.

“Oh! There was one more piece!” Nagisa shoved his boned hand into his pocket, digging around for something. When he pulled it out, he held a lavender collar, pale and dirtied from years of movement and wear. Rei took it when it was offered, running his hands over the tag before reading the neat characters engraved in the scratched metal.

“…Aiko?” Rei whispered, eyes widened. The cat meowed, the sound a bit more chipper now. “Aiko--!” He laughed, reaching down to pet the skull of the cat. “Oh, Aiko, I missed you…” Nagisa’s giggle sounded from beside him, and, simultaneously, they both stooped to their knees to shower Aiko with affection. Rei took the collar, running his hands over it once more before wrapping it carefully around Aiko’s neck.

“He was so _smart_ …I wonder if he remembered any of the tricks I was able to teach him…”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Nagisa smiled at him, scratching against the dry surface of Aiko’s neck. His ‘husband’ nodded, then cleared his throat.

“Aiko, sit,” he commanded, voice clear and confident. Aiko obeyed, his bony rump seating itself against the dirt. 

“Roll over,” was Rei’s next order, to which Aiko immediately followed, his body stooping to a lying position before rotating until he was right back where he started. The action was a bit creepy, but it didn’t keep Rei from laughing with joy.

“Now, play dead, Aiko!” He became a bit more excited, eyes glittering with newfound happiness. Nagisa laughed.

“Silly Rei-chan.” Nagisa rolled his eyes and patted the cat’s head once more. “Oh, he’s so cute! We had a cat when I was alive. Her name was Tachan and she was the _sweetest thing._ I keep looking for her, but I think my sisters were pretty insistent that we cremate her when she died, so her bones aren’t around.” The blonde shrugged, smile still persistent on his face. Even with the hollow in his cheek and ribcage, and the fact that his left arm was all bone along with his legs, Rei couldn’t help but keep his gaze focused on him. Maybe it was the way his eyes stayed bright despite the hardship in his short life, or maybe it was his reassuring aura, but Rei found him absolutely _breath-taking_ , sometimes.

“Thank you, Nagisa-kun.” The bespectacled man smiled at him, running his fingers over Aiko’s chin. His dead ‘husband’ nodded, turning to look at Rei.

“Of course! I’m taking responsibility and keeping you happy through our marriage! I promise I will try my best to make sure you’re enjoying yourself when you’re with me!”

Rei smiled fondly, nodding in return.

“I will hold you to your promise, then.”


End file.
